supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Overthrowing a Camp
Chapter 1: Arriving The four children, Ri Dae-Jung, Ri Min-Li, Marie and Mark arrived at a youth camp. " (Fresh air, the scent of pine.....)" Ri Dae-Jung said as he put pieces of heokbukki in his mouth. Marie was holding Ruby in her arms and Mark was holding Emerald, who was Ruby's "female counterpart" A blonde-haired Caucasian girl went up to them, Ri Dae-Jung looked on with a scowl. He hated the way she was dressed, everything, her accent annoyed him. "Hi, I'm Mary Kits, why are you dressed like that?" She introduced and asked. "Like what?" Marie asked. "Why are you dressed like you are going to a reeanactment?" She asked Ri Min-Li and Ri Dae-Jung. The two Another counterparts were in their KPA uniforms while Marie and Mark wore school uniforms. The parents of the girl came up to them. "Hello, John Kits, is this place something?" He asked. "Where are your parents?" The girl's mother, Talia asked. "They dropped us off here." Marie said. "Hey, listen up everybody!" A male, somewhat cheery voice said. The group looked on. "I'm Jamie Stern!" He cheerfully introduced himself. "And I'm Nicola Potten-Stern!" She cheerfully introduced herself. "We are the directors here at Camp Friends!" He said. "We are here to learn, grow, and have fun!" Nicola said cheerfully. Mark looked around, the attendees were mostly Caucasian with blond hair. Chapter 2: Dress up. "What's taking that gook shemale so long!" A male groaned. Ri Dae-Jung obviously heard him and then spoke. ” (Shut your mouth and be patient, dick!)” He spoke. Ri Dae-Jung came out, dressed as the Winter Soldier. "Who the hell are you supposed to be?" He asked. Ri Dae-Jung got a placard and started writing. "The Winter Soldier" is what he wrote down. Marie came out dressed as Rey from Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Ri Min-Li was dressed up as the Black Widow, and Mark as Luke Skywalker. Marie looked somewhat timid. " (Marie, come on out)" He said. Nicola and Jamie looked at their costumes, Most of the kids were dressed up normal things such as football players, princesses, superheroes. "Your costumes are not appopriate." Nicola scolded. "How are they?, Ri Dae-Jung's been wearing that Winter Soldier costume, my mother made it for him, He looks awesome." Marie asked. Ri Dae-Jung used a prop knife. "Min-Li makes an awesome Black Widow." Marie said. Ri Min-Li wore a pair of shorts underneath so the costume wasn't too tight and show any part of her body. Like her male counterpart, she could speak perfect Russian. Marie held onto Ri Dae-Jung's right arm, which wasn't covered in makeup. "We don't have any costumes to wear." Marie said. "Fine, We'll give you the ones we have." Nicola sid. "For the two girls, there's princesses, fairies and animals, for the boys, there's superheroes, footballers and a cowboy." He said. " (Nah)" The two Another counterparts had said. Ri Dae-Jung then pointed out the hypocrisy. " (How come you can let a kid dress as Thor or Captain America, when it comes to the Winter Soldier, it's suddenly not okay?!)" Ri Dae-Jung stated. Ri Dae-Jung liked the costume, it was sleek and beautiful. Chapter 3: Manga material. Ri Dae-Jung and Marie were reading JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure Volume 2. Ri Dae-Jung wore more casual gear this time, wearing a Batman shirt with blue jeans, while Marie wore a sundress. ”Hey.” Nicola said as she walked up to them. Ri Dae-Jung closed the book, He’s been told off in the camp about reading JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure before. ”Is that appropriate reading material we should be reading, little man?” She asked. ” (I can read whatever I want)” He said. Chapter 4: Camp cabin Ri Dae-Jung and Marie were taking about games, A boy named Jonathan was in the cabin with them. ”What does he think about Fortnite Battle Royale?” Jonathan asked him. ”(It sucks, I prefer Overwatch, If we’re talking about good free-to-play games, then Team Fortress 2 and Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links)” Ri Dae-Jung said. ”Your interests are very mature for a boy your age, I like how you stood up to the councilers, They don’t like anyone not chipper or perky, Your parents must be the best.” Jonathan said. ”Um, Ri Dae-Jung......He’s......” Marie said. ” (I was put in a program where kids killed eachother)” Ri Dae-Jung said. ”Um, That’s why he’s a little messed up, He likes all the games where you shoot things, If there was a child version of JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure, he would make a great Jotaro.” Marie said.Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfics by Japanlover86